Deja que nieve
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: En una fría y nevada noche, Jessie & James encuentran refugio en una pequeña cabaña y en la compañía del otro.


(Inspirado en el villancico _Let It Snow_)

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo afuera es escalofriante, pero el fuego es tan confortante.<em> Estamos en esta pequeña cabaña en el medio de la nada, atrapados por el clima que hay afuera. No ha parado de nevar en horas y puedo escuchar el granizo chocar contra la ventana y el techo de madera, y el intenso frío que entra de todos modos. Sentados sobre solamente unas mantas, pero por suerte frente a una chimenea encendida que nos mantiene algo calientes, mirando absortos las llamas y cómo chispean, como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Para nosotros, que sufrimos el frío como nadie, lo es.

"James, hace horas que estamos aquí. Vámonos."

"¿A dónde?"

Te miro, suspiras y apartas la vista, volviéndola otra vez al fuego, sin decir una sola palabra.

_Y como no tenemos adónde ir, deja que nieve. _Sé que no te gusta perder el tiempo. Sé que quieres ser fuerte, valiente, enfrentar la nieve e ir detrás de los bobos. Pero no sabemos dónde están, los perdimos de vista cuando el clima empeoró. Y a decir verdad estamos tan seguros, tan cómodos en esta cabañita… Miro a Meowth, descansando hecho un ovillo junto al fuego. Sonrío ante su tranquilidad y me levanto para mirar por la ventana, pero no se ve nada. Sólo blanco.

Siento el ruido de mis tripas y recuerdo que hasta ahora no hemos comido nada en todo el día. Todavía debe quedar algo que robé de una tienda del pueblo. Reviso nuestras cosas y encuentro un paquete de palomitas de maíz.

Te miro, sigues con los ojos fijos en el fuego.

"_No hay señales de que vaya parar, y tengo palomitas para preparar_…" Vuelvo a encontrarme con tu mirada y te muestro el paquete. Sé que también tienes hambre, y sonríes. Aprovecho el fuego para calentar las palomitas y cuando ya están listas, las llevo en un bowl, sentándome de nuevo a tu lado. No quedaron perfectas, pero las comemos como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo. Para nosotros, que sufrimos el hambre como nadie, lo son.

Terminamos de comer y nos quedamos un rato en silencio, con los ojos en las llamas, sin mirarnos pero percibiéndonos. La cabaña empieza a oscurecerse, cayendo la noche. Sin decir nada, pero escuchándonos. _Las luces se van apagando, deja que nieve._

"Ya es de noche. ¿Vamos a dormir, Jess? Mañana podremos salir."

Vuelvo a encontrarme con tu mirada. Ves que estoy agotado. Sé que tú también lo estás.

"De acuerdo."

Tenemos estas dos mantas. Nos acostamos como podemos sobre una para no sentir tanto el frío piso de madera, y nos cubrimos con la otra, casi pegados para poder entrar, apoyados sobre nuestro costado, frente a frente. ¿Cuándo fue que llegamos a esto? Varados en el medio de la nieve, en una cabaña abandonada. Pero estamos agradecidos de haber encontrado este lugar, porque para nosotros, que sufrimos la miseria como nadie, es un refugio.

Te miro, me miras. Te noto apagada, decaída, y sé que estás frustrada por haber perdido de rastro a los bobos y por tener que escondernos aquí. Con Meowth tuvimos que insistirte para que nos olvidemos de ellos por hoy y busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche. Siempre fuiste nuestro espíritu, nuestra líder, enérgica y pasional; brillas, ardes y quemas, como el fuego- más que el fuego.

Y no quiero que te apagues nunca.

Me encuentro dándote un beso en los labios. Por ninguna razón, o por todas.

"¿Crees que en la mañana no haya más nieve?" me preguntas cuando me separo un segundo después, ignorando el beso. Pero puedo reconocer cuando me miras con afecto.

"Eso espero" contesto, abrazándome a mí mismo por el frío.

_Cuando finalmente nos damos un beso de despedida, cómo odio irme bajo la tormenta._

Te mueves bajo la manta y entonces siento uno de tus brazos rodeándome y trayéndome hacia ti y tu calor. Me dejo abrazar y me apoyo en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello, disfrutando el cambio de temperatura y del sentirme protegido.

_Pero si me abrazas bien fuerte, todo el camino a casa estaré cálido._

Son estos momentos los que me recuerdan que no sólo eres la Jessie dominante y agresiva. Hay mucho más. Me relajo en tu abrazo y cierro los ojos... Me gusta cuando cuidas de mí.

"Buenas noches, Jess"

"Buenas noches."

_El fuego muere lentamente, pero, mi amor, seguimos despidiéndonos._

¿Cuándo fue que llegamos a esto? A estar más seguros en los brazos del otro que en cualquier lugar. A una relación que no es nada y a la vez es todo. No sé qué es lo que nos une, pero sé que es inquebrantable. Porque para nosotros, que sufríamos la soledad como nadie, esto es un hogar.

_Pero mientras me sigas amando, deja que nieve…_


End file.
